Blue Magic
by KisumiCandy
Summary: A Valentine fic. The one whom Kai loved most was far away from him, in an other territory. Years passed by, then on one Saint. Valentine's Day...(one shot)


**To UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa:  
**I post up this fic mainly because of YOU!  
很高興在這裏找到華人同好.希望妳喜歡！

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Blue Magic**

_Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time… _

悠揚的音樂，輕輕的飄揚在室內。柔美的旋律起伏，像穿著薄紗的透明天使，在空氣中翩翩起舞。坐在office room裏的青年，雙眼向著案上打開了的文件夾，但凝滯的目光叫人懷疑他到底是否真正用心在工作著。旁邊，還有一大疊未處理好的資料，還有，書桌旁閃著微光的電腦螢光幕。

未幾，傳來一陣敲門聲。數秒，青年才慢慢的開口示意，像是剛從沉思中醒過來那樣：「請進。」

一名穿著套裝的年輕女子走了進來，帶點生澀的道：「火、火渡先生……這裏有份文件想請您簽閱……」

桌子後的青年一抩?，眼神與女子對上了，女子不禁顫了一下。

青年一額前垂著幾撮淺淺的銀藍髮絲，腦後卻是沉實的深藍，前後分明的層桥?富美感。比例恰到好處的五官，和白晢的膚色，美得有點像神話人物的雕塑。最叫人不能忽視的，是瀏海下一的雙明眸──深不見低的紅，明亮如閃耀的紅寶石，又像神秘深沉的淳淳紅酒。像擁有魔力似的，叫人一看就不得不懾服。

女子也是震懾在這種魔力之下。

人人都說，火渡凱社長是個奇異的美少年，全身皆散發著不可思議的吸引力，看來這話倒是不假的。

「請放下吧，我會處理的了。」青年只瞥了女子一眼，平淡的說。

「喔……嗯。」女子把文件擺到桌上，才暗暗呼一口氣。

「怎麼？我很可怕嗎？」清脆的嗓音傳來，青年的眼睛停留在面前的文件夾上，沒有抩?望著女子，這反倒叫她更慌。

「不、不……只是……」女子小聲的，像被老師貥?而受驚的小孩那樣：「有點緊張……」

青年微微勾起嘴角，不語，依然沒有望向女子。

無言，這樣的氣氛叫女子更加耐不住。但亦因為這幾秒的沉默，叫她聽到了背後播放著的輕柔音樂：「咦……這首歌……很耳熟呢。」

「The Righteous Brothers的"Unchained Melody"。知道嗎？」女子沒回答，青年這才望望她，「很耳熟吧？也許妳在甚麼廣告中聽過。」

「嗯、嗯。」女子已經不再緊張了。她閉上眼，「這曲子很好聽呢……」

「對。這首歌是我的最愛……」他說著，停頓了下來，臉部表情竟變得柔和。一抹溫和的微瑩?約在他臉上呈現開來，把女子看呆了。

「怎麼了？」見女子目不轉睛的望著自己，青年疑惑的皺皺眉，女子才驚覺自己的失儀。

「沒、沒甚麼……不好意思，沒甚麼事我還是先出去了。」女子說著，急急地退出了房間。可是她真的不能忘記，剛才他那個表情，真的好美……叫人不能自控的心跳加速拍動。

但那張看似冷漠的臉孔，在提到那首歌時才展現的溫和表情，是怎麼一回事？

算了，這些都不到她去想。女子揮一揮頭，決定把這置諸腦後，重新投入工作裏去了。

．　．

_Time goes by so slowly  
__And time can do so much  
__Are you still mine?_

黑色的平治房車內，凱深深地把自己靠向背後柔軟的椅背。完成了一天繁忙的工作，窗外的天差不多全黑了。車廂內，還在播著那首漫漫的旋律──

『這首歌是我的最愛……』

除了自己說過這話外，他也是這樣說的。

不是他，自己也不會喜歡上這首歌。

反正有很多事，都是因為他，自己才會接觸到的。不是嗎？

「麻煩你……我暫時不想回家。」他低聲地對司機說：「我想到『那兒』。」

沒多久，他的身影就出現在這間酒吧裏。酒吧的名字是"Waiting Bar"。

來到這裏，是否真的只有等待？

放眼望去，水藍色的空間內，今天似乎特別多成雙成對的男女。凱才剛坐到水吧，一名侍應走過來喚他：「今天又見到你了，凱！」

轉頭，映入眼簾是那頭金髮和藍眼睛，還有一臉的溫善親切，凱輕瑣?「麥斯。」

「你好久沒來了，還以為你忘記這兒了呢。」凱只是望著他沒話。麥斯瑨?，「開玩瑨?已，我知道你工作很忙。老樣子，一杯Margarita是嗎？」

凱微瑤?語。麥斯會意的點頭，便替他調了一杯酒。

「今天是情人節呢。」麥斯放下酒杯，「自己一個不會悶嗎？」

「哦。」不是他提醒，自己倒忘記了今天是甚麼日子。因為忙著工作，也沒有人會特地提點他。

那個懂得提著他特別日子的人，也不在了。

呷一口Margarita，濃烈的酒香和帶酸的甜味滲入味蕾，像戀愛的感覺。但在凱嚐來卻像化不開的緒念。

「工作忙就不會悶。」含糊的帶過。

「是嗎？」麥斯探身向前，神色忽然認真起來了。「但，你不是還在等他嗎？」

沒有正視對方，凱只是緊緊握著手中的酒杯。「也許，我也不知道……」

Still waiting in Waiting Bar.

眼神變得迷濛起來。

明明已經不抱期望了，但還三五不時來到這裏……懷緯?

再喝一口，唇上的甜酒一下子竟變得苦澀。凱不禁皺起眉。

「我知道我的調酒技術得沒他那麼好，但你也不用這樣的表情嘛。」麥斯垂下頭，低聲的說。「抱歉，我不知道你是否還很掛念他……但，那時候實在太叫人懷念了。」

_你和他是好朋友嘛……_凱心裏想，可是沒說出口。

一對對情侶依偎在一起，耳颦?磨，好不甜蜜。突然，背後的表演台米高峰響起聲音：「接下來是X先生自彈一曲獻給Y小姐，他要唱的是"More Than I can Say"。」

那位X先生上台，俏皮輕快的音樂隨之飄來，深情的歌詞彷彿在人耳邊浪漫底語：

**Whoa, whoa, yea yeah…  
I love you more than I can say.  
I'll love you twice as much tomorrow**  
**Oh love you more than I can say…**

Y小姐，一忖陶醉的樣子吧。

「我也很久沒在這裏聽到那首歌了……」凱閉上眼睛，手指頭跟著節拍敲打著玻璃桌面，輕聲說，似乎開始陷入沉思當中……

麥斯沒有作聲，許多事他心裏都已經有譜了。

"Unchained Melody"，凱每一回也是點這首。因為這是他離去前最後一首聽的歌。

．　．

_I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me_

對呢，他們倆也是在這所酒吧內相識的。

那時凱還是大學生。豪門子弟，和家人相處總是不太協調，他礸?天光臨這酒吧，也是因為受不了長輩的壓迫而來放縱一番。

而他，是這裏的調酒師，年紀輕輕已練出一雙巧手，而俊俏的外貌更使他受顧客歡迎。

那天凱的心情很不好。身為調酒師的他慣性的問：「想要甚麼？」

那時候的酒吧，外牆是乾燥的灰白色。礸?桥?臨，煩躁的紅眼睛流露出迷惘，凱也不清楚自己想要甚麼。

「心情不好，就給你Margarita好了。」那雙手靈巧的在空中舞動，不同顏色的晶瑩液體，像香簾傾注到酒杯內。如同變魔術似的，一杯全新的酒就擺在凱面前。

輕輕棒起，淺嚐……

甜酸在舌上互相起舞，濃郁的酒香頓時把怒氣蓋過了。

像魔法似的，才一口，已經迷上了。

因為是魔法，所以沒甚麼理由。

「味道還不錯吧？」他瑨?問。

「嗯……」

「Margarita中文是『瑪格麗特』，酒味烈而又酸酸甜甜的，代表心情不太好。味道也挺特別的呢。」凱靜靜聽著，他頓了一頓，「可是……我的話，還是喜歡啤酒的味道多點。」

他的話把凱逗得輕瑣?

「你瑨?上來很美啊。」他也瑤?，露出一排潔白的牙齒，很是可愛。

心跳，無聲加速。

他們就是這樣開始的了。

能觸動心靈的，打動生命的，就是魔法。

魔法能夠改變一切……

「其實，比起當調酒師，我是比較想環遊世界……」下了班的他，用力將剛喝完的啤酒罐捏得不成形，拋到已經躺滿空罐的小几上。「終有一日，我會出版自己的旅遊特集。」

他說，認真的眼神。這樣的他看起來格外成熟，很魅人。

而凱，則在默默地喝著手中的Margarita，聽著他的說話。

「算了。」他伸個懶腰，「輕醩?，來聽首歌吧，好嗎？」

不一會，柔柔的音樂拖著長長的尾巴，遊在空氣中。他坐下，放醤?沉醉在樂曲中。

聽了一會，凱忍不住說。「調子很慢呢。」

「我就是喜歡這麼慢的調子。」他閉著雙眼，俏皮的瑤?：「令人想睡覺呢！」

背後響著那首柔揚的Unchained Melody。

躺在沙發椅中，此刻的他，像個小孩子。平常在酒吧調酒的他，在人前談瑩?生的他，認真地傾訴著自己的他，是那麼的有男人味，但有時他竟又可以這麼可愛……

望著他的睡臉，冰紅眸子內的冷漠漸漸溶化，凱溫柔的微瑣?

只要待在他身邊就覺得安心。

這也是魔法的一種吧？

．．

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh wait for me, wait for me  
I'll be coming home wait for me_

不久後，傳來一個消息。

他終於有機會到外地遊歷了。

在興奮的同時，凱卻深知道，他要離開他身邊了……

「何時回來？」

「不知道……也許一年、三年、五年……」他的眼神變得飄泊。「計算不了。」

不能預期的無止境的等待。

且當他不會再回來的等，也許會等得沒那麼痛。

在Waiting Bar裏，不像等待的等待。

又好像，他根朦?有等他。抑或，隨緣吧？

「這首歌送給你。」他遞給自己的MD片上，寫著"Unchained Melody"，是他清秀的字跡。「臨別的禮物，心情煩悶的時候聽聽，我覺得很適合你。」

「蝨?。」

明亮的引擎劃破天空，飛機展開雙翅，向著天空遙遙的那方飛去了。帶領他尋覓他的新天地。

他選擇了自己的夢想。

他沒有叫過自己等他，也沒有說過會回來。凱卻選擇了靜待不變。

追尋夢想的他，也許可以變出另一種魔法吧？

隨著時間流逝，魔法或會變強，或會變弱。

很多東西改變了。酒吧變成更美的水藍世界，麥斯由當時的小學徒成為了bar manager，自己也是堂堂企業的決策人，不再是迷失的少年。

改變不一定不好。

也有些東西沒有改變，凱還是愛聽著他送自己的那片"Unchained Melody"，還是一如以往的來到Waiting Bar，還是喜歡品嚐那獨特的Margarita。

不改變又好不好？

．　．

張開雙眼，牆上金色的掛鐘指著11時57分。原來已經在這兒待了幾小時。

輕呼一口氣，有點累，「我要回去了。」

「再見了。」麥斯棧?一瑯?「你的樣子好像很累呢，回去好好休息吧。」

凱以微瑥?應，站起來轉身就走了。走近門口時，他卻突然停下腳步了。

因為，一陣歌聲和著琴聲，依依的從後傳來──

_Oh, my love, m__y darling  
__I've hungered for your touch  
__A long lonely time_

_And time goes by so slowly  
__And time can do so much  
__Are you still mine?_

那熟悉的旋律，熟悉的嗓音。

一回頭，音樂倏地停了下來，坐在鋼琴後的人站起來。紅色眼瞳中映出了一張熟悉的臉孔──

喉頭打結了，霎時的感覺湧上心頭，暖流使眼睛熱出了淚水。

鋼琴上擺著一瓶啤酒，和另一盛滿了的酒杯。彈琴的人微瑯?道：「看你好像很累呢，心情不好嗎？」他提起裝飾漂亮的酒杯，「Margarita很適合你呢。」

他把酒杯遞向前，示意凱過來。

微顫的手輕接過杯，嚐了一口。那種味道還是沒變──

甜甜的、酸酸的，有點淚的味道。

像最易令人沉溺的夢境，叫人難以置䡣?快要溢出的眼淚，卻被這一口酒阻住了。

「或許聽歌可以令你開心一點。」他微瑨?繼續那首未完的歌──

_I need your love  
__I need your love  
__God speed your love to me…_

午夜12時的鐘聲於這時響起。

是你，在情人節的最後一刻變出魔法。

一樣的旋律，一樣的酒香，一樣的感覺……

不改變，也未嘗不好。

_Lonely mountains gaze at the stars, at the stars  
__Waiting for the dawn of the day  
__All alone I gaze at the stars, at the stars_

_Dreaming of my love far away…  
Oh, my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time…_

**FIN**

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

不知為何怎麼修改都有些字看不到……  
希望還明白文章內容吧……別介意bbbbbb


End file.
